


Gym Bros

by prinxing (ranithepirate)



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: Awkward Romance, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21791038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranithepirate/pseuds/prinxing
Summary: Kibum calls him creepy, but Minho would argue otherwise. He was simply observing. For scientific purposes, of course.
Relationships: Choi Minho/Kim Junmyeon | Suho
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Gym Bros

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting all my old EXO fics to Ao3 from my tumblr since I never actually got around to it. This was originally written March 5, 2016.

When he saw Kim Joonmyeon, a senior student in Minho’s political science course, working out at the gym, Minho couldn’t help but wonder what the other man was even doing there. Joonmyeon was absolutely tiny with broad shoulders and a tendency to wear ugly sweaters that dwarfed his small body more than it already was, although his tight jean-clad thighs were wet-dream worthy. It didn’t help that he had one of the nicest smiles Minho has ever seen, and he was so cute and kind to everyone that Minho just _needed_ to know if the other’s body was just as soft as he imagined it to be or not.

So, naturally, after striking up a conversation with him, Minho followed him into the showers to wash up together. What Minho actually found out, however, was far, _far_ away from his wildest dreams. Not only was Kim Joonmyeon ripped to the tens, he was unexpectedly hung as well. Normally Minho isn’t the type to stare, but by god did he _stare_. He stared so hard at Joonmyeon’s abs and perfectly sculpted behind after he turned around to go into one of the empty showers that Minho even drooled a little. Luckily they quickly entered the privacy of separate shower stalls so the senior would definitely not see the massive boner Minho was now starting sport for him, willing any deity that was watching to make it go away as soon as possible.

It doesn’t.

Five minutes in and Minho gives up entirely, choosing to jump out of the showers discreetly before Joonmyeon (or anyone else, for that matter) can see him, putting on his spare clothes and tucking himself into the waistband to prevent any mishaps. Joonmyeon somehow doesn’t notice a single thing, still smiling cutely and making corny jokes as Minho laughs along while suffering major pain at the same time. He wants Joonmyeon on him immediately but they don’t know each well enough for Minho to proposition him so early in their relationship. Obviously Minho can’t just beg Joonmyeon to fuck him when they’ve only spoken to each other in passing, which is a pity because Joonmyeon’s body was quite literally sculpted by the gods.

Speaking of which. Joonmyeon gets out of the showers while Minho is too busy having a breakdown, the elder not even bothering to tie the towel around his waist and just slinging it over his shoulder instead–much to Minho’s ~~happiness~~ dismay. Joonmyeon continues to talk but Minho is too far gone at this point, and it takes nearly all of his energy trying not to let his gaze fall below Joonmyeon’s face, let alone actually listen to him. He just nods when he thinks it’s appropriate and isn’t able to zone back into the conversation until after the other is (finally!) dressed.

“It was really cool bumping into you here!” Joonmyeon exclaims happily when they’ve left the changing rooms, heading out of the gym and into the parking lot. He claps Minho on the shoulder in a friendly manner that makes the taller feel guilty, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly as he agrees. The older is still smiling brightly however, his eyes crinkling cutely in the corners, and Minho honestly thinks it’s unfair how someone can be so hot and cute at the same time. He can feel his crush inflating well past the point of no return (although it was arguable that that had already happened a long time ago), and when they reach Minho’s car first, he leans in for a hug.

“We should work out together next time,” he suggests despite himself, hoping to maybe retain his mental state the next time he sees Joonmyeon without clothes on. Minho will be prepared at least, so there is no way the elder could possibly catch him off guard after the events that occurred today.

Joonmyeon is still oblivious to Minho’s plight when he agrees to the idea with a nod of approval, still smiling so brightly he’s like an angel. “It’s just so exciting to know that you like knitting too!” Joonmyeon is suddenly saying, squeezing Minho’s arm when they pull away. The taller man balks. (Kn… _knitting_? When did he–?) “They say you learn people’s deepest secrets while showering! I’m glad we got to know more about each other this way.”

 _Oh no_ , Minho realizes belatedly. He must have agreed to whatever Joonmyeon had been talking about whenever he zoned out in the showers earlier. But Joonmyeon looks so happy that Minho doesn’t even have the heart to admit to him the truth, and when they finally part ways with exchanged cell numbers and promises to have a knitting day at Joonmyeon’s loft after working out together next week, Minho knows his little crush has already evolved into a monster.

He needs to learn how to knit, ASAP.


End file.
